


Cruise

by DangerRollins



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cruise Ships, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Teen Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: Valentine's Day is spent on a cruise ship!





	Cruise

**Author's Note:**

> Exploring different ships in this one! Is Hershel x Dale a thing? It totally should be! My two pure grandpas lmaooo. 
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

"I regret the fucking hell out of agreeing to this," Negan muttered as he held onto the ship's railing to avoid slinking down to the floor. "I've lived through too much to leave the world like this. I've watched the Titanic too many times to go out like this."

"We're not going to die, Negan," Sasha mumbled as she grabbed his hand to help him along. "Shipwrecks aren't all that common. This is one of the safest--"

"Don't even consider finishing that sentence. That doesn't mean shit, clearly. The Titanic was supposed to be safe, but it wasn't. It only takes one Iceberg, just one, and we're all dead!"

"If an Iceberg can form in this fucking weather, we've got bigger things to worry about than a shipwreck," Carl muttered as he walked past them. It had to be at least 100 degrees out. His skin felt like it was melting, and although his dad had forced him to slather a shit ton of sunscreen on, he was sure he'd end up sunburnt before the week was over.

"Don't worry, Negan, we're gonna be just fine. If something goes wrong, there are enough lifeboats and PFD's for everyone, but it's super unlikely that anything will." Enid comforted. "When I was younger I used to be terrified of boats and ships and anything else that'd take you out to the middle of the sea, but my uncle loved boating and he took me with him all the time. He taught me everything I ever needed to know about boats and I even have my boating license." She grinned. "They aren't so bad when you know how they work, and even though there's a lot that could go wrong when you're sailing, almost every problem has an immediate fix. With all the crew working on this ship, everything should go pretty smoothly."

"Did you hear that, Sasha?" Negan asked, turning to a thankful looking Sasha. "A lot could go wrong when you're sailing."

Sasha rolled her eyes and shook her head before releasing his hand. "Thanks for trying." She mumbled to Enid. Enid shrugged before grabbing Ron's hand and pulling him along. She wanted to explore a little bit before it was time for the group to get together and eat dinner.

***

"This is heaven," Rick mumbled before squeezing Michonne's hand tightly.

"I think hell is a more accurate description, given the circumstances." She grumbled monotonously. "Who in the hell does this kind of thing for fun? There's nothing relaxing about feeling as if you're being smothered for an entire hour--"

"We've only been in here for five minutes."

"Seriously?" Michonne huffed. Rick had been excited to try out the ship's sauna, but she wasn't. She was feeling claustrophobic and nothing about this seemed healthy to her. The room was so misty that she could barely see anything and the hot temperature wasn't relaxing, it was annoying. She didn't feel any better than she'd felt before she'd entered, she felt worse. How Rick was able to enjoy this, she didn't know.

"How much longer?"

"Ten minutes."

"Bullshit." She muttered under her breath.

"I agree with Michonne. This is the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life. I feel like I'm trapped in some sort of torture device." Jesus chuckled. He and Carl were sitting across from Rick and Michonne, and Dale and Hershel were off to the side closest to the door.

"I don't love it either, but it's not all bad. At least I get to see you, glistening like some type of sexy vampire or something." Carl whispered before he leaned over to place his hand on Jesus' shoulder. Jesus chuckled and shook his head.

"I think I could happily live the rest of my life in here." Hershel piped in. "I imagine this is what being in your mother's womb would feel like."

"I agree. This is almost as good as those sensory deprivation tanks they've got." Dale sighed. "I haven't felt this at peace in a long time."

"How long have we been in here for now?" Michonne questioned impatiently.

"Six minutes."

***

Negan was still shaking, still trying to hold down the vile threatening to travel up his throat, and still mentally saying his goodbyes to everyone he's ever loved, but he felt just a tiny bit better now that there were three women massaging him.

Sasha had dropped him off at the spa, telling him that he needed to calm down and this was the best way to do it, and boy was she right. Negan had tried to argue at first, not wanting her to leave him, especially since he knew she was only trying to run off to go hunt down some handsome crew members to flirt with along with Carol and Maggie, but he was being dragged away by a few attractive women before he even had the chance.

"You're very tense, sir." The one massaging his arms commented. "Oh, that? That's just muscle." He grinned. Glenn scoffed and Ezekial laughed. Their massages had been finished a few minutes ago and now they were hanging around to see how Negan was doing.

"You have trouble picking up Judith. Muscle my ass." Glenn chuckled.

"Shut up," Negan started but he was cut off by the low groan escaping his lips. Whatever the lady rubbing his feet was doing felt like heaven. "Jesus Christ, I feel like I'm on top of the world." He muttered.

Glenn smirked. "You're on top of an endless body of water, which could swallow you up if you for some reason fell into it. You'd be lost at sea, surrounded by nothing but a shit ton of water. You'd probably drown within a couple of hours and your body would never be found--"

"Excuse me!" Negan shouted as he darted up from his spot. He covered his mouth and ran as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him, trying to find a bathroom. Glenn chuckled as Ezekial sent him a look. "What? It's payback. He swung a baseball bat at my head a few days ago. Said I scared him, but..." Glenn drifted off, shrugging a little. He and Negan had always hated each other. Their first introduction hadn't exactly been a good one, but Glenn tried not to think about it so much.

"If he doesn't relax soon Sasha is gonna kill him, and if she finds out that he's still tense because of you, you're next. You keep that in mind." Ezekial winked before walking off.

***

"You can talk all the shit you want, Carl Grimes, but that doesn't make you a winner." Sophia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Lydia rubbed her back soothingly, but she brushed the girl off, too heated to appreciate the kind gesture. Carl crossed his arms over his chest as well, moving to stand closer to Sophia. He smirked as he glared down at her, pleased with the height difference. He was taller than her by several inches, which made him feel more intimidating, but she wasn't backing down.

"Of course it doesn't! You know what makes me a winner? The fact that I won. I beat you fair and square. Just accept it."

"You did not win fair and square! You cheated!"

"I cheated?"

"You cheated!"

"Sure, I did." He rolled his eyes.

"You did! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, I saw you throw like four mozzarella balls under the table--"

"You're clearly lying, Sophia. I wouldn't have been able to do that without all of you seeing me and--"

"I did see you!"

"You're the only one!"

"So, you're saying that you did it?"

"No, I'm saying that you're a sore loser who's seeing things."

Carl and Sophia grew quiet, staring each other down as Jesus and Lydia stood cautiously to the side. Enid and Ron were too busy making out in the corner to care about what was going on with them.

Sophia and Carl, whether they'd admit it or not, were best friends. They'd known each other since they were six and they always found excuses to spend time with one another. They really did care for one another and that was easy to see, but they were competitive.

Sophia and Carl were very much alike in that they both always thought they were right, they both always had to win, and they both, quite frankly, were hotheads with anger issues that they desperately needed to get under control.

Opposites attract, similar personalities, not so much.

"Jesus, what do you think?" Carl huffed after a moment. Jesus shrugged. "I don't think anything. I wasn't really paying attention. I got tired of watching after you almost choked on the thirtieth mozzarella ball."

Sophia grinned as she looked toward Lydia. "Good. Lydia is unbiased, she'll tell the truth--"

"Like she told the truth when we played beer pong last Saturday?" Carl glared. Lydia frowned. "I was telling the truth. She really did beat you. It was a close call but--I said what I said!" She cried. "Look, I'm with Jesus. I quit watching as soon as I saw Sophia gag after shoving like ten of them into her mouth at once. If she was gonna barf, I didn't wanna see it so--"

"Thanks," Sophia grouched before turning to look at Ron and Enid. "Hey lovebirds, I know you two were making out while me and Carl were competing, but did you see anything during the two seconds that you didn't have your tongues jammed down each other's throats?" She called.

Enid pulled away and sent Sophia a look. "Last time I saw anything, Carl was kicking your ass." She smirked. "Besides, I think it's obvious that you're **both** losers here."

"Excuse me?" Carl scoffed.

"You two have just spent the last forty-five minutes shoving mozzarella balls down your throats. Those things can get expensive, this whole thing was a waste of time, and you're both gonna pay for it later."

"She's right." Ron chuckled. "You're gonna be constipated as hell **if** you're lucky. Either that or you'll barf your brains out sometime within the next thirty minutes. You really think that eating a mass amount of **any** food would end well while you're on a ship?"

Carl and Sophia glanced at each other, their facades faltering for only a few seconds before they were back to looking angry at one another. "Whatever, why don't you two just go back to swapping spit?"

"Will do," Enid grinned. "And for the record, we're only doing what you four **should** be doing. I don't know about you guys, but I didn't come on a romantic cruise just to have some stupid competition with my best friend. I came to make out with my boyfriend until my tongue gets sore. You ask me, we're the real winners here."

"Atta girl." Ron smiled. The two got back to tongue fucking and Carl rolled his eyes. "She's not here to have a competition with her best friend because she doesn't **have** a best friend." He pouted.

"Oh please, you know she's your best friend. You hang out with her every chance you get." Sophia huffed.

"I do not..." Carl thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Fine, maybe I do."

"Sounds like you're jealous," Lydia mumbled before stepping away from the two of them. Jesus did the same, leading Lydia away to the other side of the room. Sophia laughed and shook her head. "I'm not jealous. Enid is great and I love hanging out with her too...When she's not face tussling with Ron." She cringed as she looked at the two of them.

Carl stared at the side of her face for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry we don't hang out as much as we used to. Guess we've both been kind of busy."

"It's fine." Sophia smiled. "It's not like I miss you all that much."

"Ditto." Carl grinned. "Sophia?"

"Yeah?"

"I only threw two mozzarella balls under the table."

"Fucking asshole!"

***

"I ain't doing it." Daryl shook his head. "I ain't never danced in my life, I ain't doing it now."

"I'm with Daryl," Aaron nodded. "Last time we danced I made a fool out of myself."

"You did not," Eric shook his head. "You did the best you could and...And it was fun in the end! Come on, the scenery is perfect here. Lights all dim, music low...Nobody would see if you messed up. This is so romantic! We can't miss this opportunity."

"Eric's right! This looks like a scene out of a movie!"

"You know where else you can dance with the lights down low? At the house." Daryl argued. "Just turn the lights off and dance around for a few minutes. Same thing."

" **Not** the same thing. That's nowhere near as romantic and--" Beth strained her neck to look over Daryl's shoulder before pointing. "Look at Rick and Michonne!" She ordered. "They are glowin'! Michonne looks happier than I've ever seen her and Rick is having a good time too. He's not a good dancer either, he whines everytime she mentions it, but he's doin' it now and he's havin' fun!"

"Yeah and Negan doesn't know what the hell he's doing, clearly." Eric chuckled as he watched Negan doing a terrible version of the moonwalk, to a slow song nonetheless, but he was having a good time and Sasha seemed to just be happy that he wasn't seconds away from throwing up every time the ship shifted anymore. "Glenn and Maggie look adorable, they're clearly having the time of their lives, and Carol and Ezekial--Well, their too busy making out to actually dance but--But they're having a damn good time too! Even Hershel and Dale are out there--Look at them!"

They all glanced over to the corner of the room where Hershel and Dale were dancing slowly, both wearing bright smiles as they took turns spinning each other around and pulling old moves that didn't quite match the song. They looked younger, happier, and they seemed to be having a great time.

"They used to complain about having to dance with their wives, now look at them. Doing it willingly." Eric gave a triumphant grin to Aaron and then silently begged him to dance with him. "They ain't us," Daryl argued weakly.

"Daryl Dixon I'm tired of fussing with you. I do a lot for you that I don't necessarily wanna do. You think I wanna be out in the woods hunting for animals just for 'Fun' all throughout the week? In the terrible Georgia heat, bugs crawlin' all on me, **just** to find a damn squirrel?"

"You like huntin'--"

"Not all the time! And do you think I'd rather watch animal planet instead of my cooking shows? You think I wanna stay up til midnight rubbing your back cause you got it all outta whack fighting with your brother?" She sent him a stern look. "I don't. But I do it for you because I love you."

"I do stuff for you too," he mumbled, glancing down at the floor, his long, dark hair somewhat shielding his face as he shuffled his feet around like a child who'd just gotten scolded.

"Yes you do," Beth nodded. "And this is just one more thing you're gonna do for me. Come on."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. Aaron and Eric watched as he moved around awkwardly, glaring at anybody who dared to look at him, and trying his best to keep up with Beth who seemed to be quite good at dancing.

"If he can do it I guess I can." Aaron murmured before grabbing Eric's hand.

***

"This all looks amazing!" Maggie grinned as she squeezed Glenn's hand. "I don't think I've ever seen this much food on the same table! I don't know where to start!"

"I do! I'm gonna eat as much Mac and cheese as I can!" Glenn chuckled.

"Seriously? We've got lobster, steak, all this fancy stuff, and you still want Mac and cheese?" She giggled. He nodded eagerly. "It looks good! I think it's got like four kinds of cheese in it!"

"I'm with Glenn," Ron nodded. "I second that!" Enid agreed.

"What about you two? Gonna stick with the Mac and cheese tonight?" Negan asked, pushing the bowl toward Sophia. She and Carl shook their heads quickly. She pushed the bowl away from her face and groaned. "I've had enough cheese to last me a lifetime, believe me."

"I'm gonna have a nice, juicy steak. I want the biggest one they've got." Carl grinned. Sophia shook her head. "That ones taken." She smirked.

"You're not getting the biggest one!" He argued. "You wouldn't be able to finish it."

"Yes, I would! And just because you cheated earlier so your stomach isn't as full as mine doesn't mean you'd beat me in a steak eating competition, if that's what you're implying."

"I wasn't implying that but now that you mention it—"

"You're on, Carl Grimes."

"Afraid not," Rick piped up beside them. "The biggest steak is mine. You kids wouldn't be able to handle it anyways."

"You're not wrong about that last part, but you are incorrect about the first one. Biggest steak goes to the biggest—"

"Asshole?" Sophia cut in. Negan glared at her and Carol cleared her throat. "Language! But she's got a point," she smirked. "You guys can stop arguing though, the biggest steak is mine. I haven't had steak in a long time!"

"I'm the sheriff, I get first pick! I want the biggest steak!" Rick argued. "Sheriffs deputy, and that's not gonna happen." Carl narrowed his eyes.

"Sure isn't! Cause I want it." Jesus grinned. When they all glared at him he put his hands up in defense. "Okay, fine, maybe I can settle for the second biggest!"

"Who's gonna tell them we've already got the biggest pieces?" Hershel whispered before taking a bite out of the juicy steak. Dale shrugged his shoulders before taking a sip of his wine. "By the time they get done arguing we'll be done with our plates and halfway to our room."

"This is pretty good." Daryl grinned as he fumbled with his lobster. Beth nodded and sent him a sly smile. "I was right once again. What's new?"

Daryl rolled his eyes and nudged her away with his shoulder. "I still prefer a good ole, greasy burger, but I guess I can deal with this for the time being."

"Mhmm."

"I'm glad nobody's fighting over the chicken Parmesan," Michonne whispered to Sasha. "It's all mine!"

"You're gonna explode if you eat all that!" Sasha laughed as she eyed Michonne's plate, overflowing with nothing but chicken Parmesan and a small side of salad. Michonne shrugged. "I'll die happy."

"You mind sharing? I don't think I'm getting any steak tonight." Rick questioned, leaning over to rest his forearm on the back of her chair. He pushed his face closer to hers, staring into her eyes as a small smile made its way onto his face. He was turning on the charm, hoping it'd persuade her, but he should've known better than that. "Back away from my plate." She narrowed her eyes. "You've got a better chance at the steak, believe me."

Rick sighed and kissed her cheek before turning back to argue with Carl and Sophia.

This Valentine's trip was starting off pretty well. What's better than arguing with your family and significant others over food on such a special holiday? Nothing.


End file.
